Innamorarsi (di nuovo)
by Derwyd
Summary: [Secuela Gli amanti e Il Segreto] Podían pasar años, mas Harry era el único que hacía la sangre de Renato Sinclair arder; podían pasar eones, pero Renato era el único que hacía a Harry perder la cabeza, porque no había otro hombre en la tierra como Renato, ni tampoco había criatura en el universo tan encantador y travieso como Harry. [One-shot, Slash/Yaoi].


**Renuncia legal** : _Harry Potter_ y _Katekyo! Hitman Reborn_ no me pertenecen. Escrito hecho por y para fans, no plagio, lucro o adaptación.

 **Advertencias** : Secuela de _Gli amanti_ e _Il segreto_. Slash, violencia, menciones de abuso, fluff.

 **Notas del autor** : ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) ¡Sorpresa! (و ˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و Espero que disfruten de este regalo de navidad para todos mis lectores que me comenzaron a leer en _Gli amanti_ y terminaron en _Il segreto_. La historia de por sí tenía tres etapas, pero no se los iba a decir porque quizás me asesinarían cuando terminé de escribir la segunda secuela para posteriormente decirles que _¡Ey, queda otra parte!_ Eso sí, **esta parte será solo un** **one-shot** , por lo cual de ahora en adelante **daré por terminada la saga** _ **More ferarum**_ que comprenden estas tres historias. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero que les guste (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ)).

 **Resumen** : [Secuela Gli amanti e Il Segreto] Podrían pasar años, mas Harry era el único que hacía la sangre de Renato Sinclair arder; y Renato era el único que hacía a Harry perder la cabeza, porque no había otro hombre en la tierra como Renato, ni tampoco había criatura en el universo tan encantador y travieso como Harry. [One-shot, Slash/Yaoi].

* * *

 **INNAMORARSI (DI NUOVO)**

Muy para la sorpresa de Renato y Harry, no se demoraron _años_ en verse, sino que tres días después se encontraron por casualidad en un puesto de ramen en Tokyo. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente por lo que parecieron minutos hasta que Harry se largó a reír de la ironía.

—Bueno, esto fue bastante anticlimático —dijo jocoso el británico mientras se volvía a erguir en su posición correcta para seguir comiendo.

—Es el destino —comentaba Luna a su derecha quien seguía jugando con los fideos.

—Un miso ramen, por favor —Reborn, sin ningún miramiento, saltó y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la barra considerando su tamaño.

—De inmediato, ¿eh? —exclamó el vendedor mirando quién le había pedido el plato y luego sonrió casi como pensando «la juventud» —, un miso ramen para niños —gritaba el ayudante cuando superó la sorpresa de que un pequeño niño se sentara en el taburete. Harry y Luna se rieron entre dientes, mas el asesino sencillamente suspiró descontento. Igual, no era como si él pudiera comer lo mismo que un adulto, su estómago era más pequeño por lo cual no podía comer grandes cantidades o mucha comida chatarra.

Renato detestaba el hecho de no poder comer lo que él quería, mas suponía que ahora que estaba creciendo su enojo ahora estaba más atenuado.

—¿Y qué te trae a Tokyo? Pensé que aún estarías en Namimori con tu estudiante —Harry comenzó la conversación con algo ligero, a lo que Renato sencillamente asintió en su diminuta forma.

—Lo estoy, es solo que tenía una misión urgente en Tokyo. Mañana regreso nuevamente, ¿y tú con la _bambina_? —la conversación que siguió fue algo tensa, pero esperada a la vez.

ϟ

Se habían topado cinco años más tarde, en Italia de todos los países, en una avenida principal de Florencia. Ambos habían dejado de lado lo que habían estado haciendo por un tiempo, completamente sorprendidos por los cambios evidentes (y no tantos) que ambos habían cargado en su cuerpo en los últimos años.

—Te ves más grande —admitía Harry mientras miraba a un Renato de ocho años —, aunque no tanto como lo esperaba —lo último, Harry lo dijo para sí mismo, descolocado por toda la escena.

—Tú, por otra parte, no has cambiado en lo absoluto —respondía Reborn mirando cada parte de Harry. Pese a tener la figura de un niño, aquellos ojos obsidiana se paseaban por el cuerpo del inglés con una ferocidad sorprendente, cosa que solo hizo sonreír al menor.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Los magos envejecemos lento.

— _Lento_ es una manera de decirlo —fue la primera respuesta del asesino. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos más antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Café, _avvenente_? —preguntaba el más pequeño mientras apuntaba a una cafetería común y corriente. Probablemente no tendría el grano que él quería o la marca de té que era la predilecta de Harry, pero tras no verse por cinco años, Harry omitiría el té y Renato el café, aunque sea por cinco minutos.

—Claro, no es como si estuviera apurado, ¿tú? —preguntó el de ojos esmeralda mientras caminaba lentamente al local señalado.

—Puede esperar —fue la respuesta del asesino. Puede que a Reborn le llegara un «reto» más tarde por no concurrir de inmediato a una reunión de «suma importancia para los Vongola», pero Tsunayoshi ya debería ser capaz de solucionar y manejar sus propias reuniones, sobre todo si tenía a Xanxus molestándolo por cada palabra que él emitiera.

—¿Y cómo va la vida en la _Cosa Nostra_? —preguntaba el británico con una sonrisa. Ambos tomaron asiento en la parte exterior del local no queriendo encerrarse en un pequeño lugar con quién sabe quién o qué cosa dentro.

—Andando. Dame-Tsuna ha comenzado con las renovaciones, será un proceso largo, pero creo que valdrá la pena —Renato no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no comprender la totalidad de las renovaciones, tampoco lo era Harry, ni el resto de los arcobalenos, no. El que sí era un tanto estúpido era Tsunayoshi y su no tan precavida forma de hacer las cosas, Xanxus, como nunca, fue indispensable para hacerle entender a Tsunayoshi que a veces simplemente tenías que instaurar terror para hacerte entender.

Una enseñanza que Tsunayoshi aún tenía que comprender en su totalidad.

—Bueno, solo habrá que esperar y ver si su legado cae o no cuando él esté fuera del mapa —no era absurdo lo que Harry decía, después de todo, todo el esfuerzo de Giotto se había ido a la alcantarilla cuando le obligaron a salirse de los Vongola y todo por lo que había luchado poco a poco comenzó a atrofiarse.

—¿Y cómo va todo por tu lado? —Renato nunca antes le había preguntado a Harry cómo estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, primero porque desconocía su existencia y después porque él no quería saber absolutamente nada del lugar. Ahora, por otra parte, Reborn quería saber _todo_ de lo que envolvía y habitaba en el mundo de Harry Potter.

—Como siempre, el otro día...

Esta vez, la conversación fue más amena de lo que ambos esperaban y había menos tensión en ella. Mucho menos tensión.

ϟ

Quizás fue una sorpresa para ambos, pero por la mirada de conocimiento de la otra persona, Renato Sinclair juraría por su vida y llamas que la rubia sabía dónde él se encontraba o por lo menos esperaba verlo en algún lugar de Rusia.

—¿Sí? —Reborn seguía sin aparentar más de ocho años pese a haber pasado dos años. Sorpresivamente, era Verde quien parecía «envejecer» más pronto y según sus propios estudios eso se debía a que su llama era la más débil de los Arcobalenos. Tristemente, eso quería decir que Reborn sería quien envejeciera último, pero por lo menos ahora lo hacía.

—¡Es una sorpresa encontrarte por estos lados, Renato! —« _sorpresa mis pelotas_ », pensó para sí Renato mientras miraba el tempestuoso clima de Leskino, un lugar en la costa del mar de Kara. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a congelarse hasta el alma en un lugar así si no tenía _algo_ que hacer o buscar?

—Así veo —fue lo único que dijo el más pequeño mientras suspiraba.

—¿Té? —ofreció la rubia mientras que Renato la miró por unos segundos antes de parpadear.

—Claro —respondió como si la oferta fuera lo más común de la vida en un lugar tan tempestuoso y frío como Leskino, después de todo era una _olvidada_ estación polar.

De la nada, una mesa y dos sillas aparecieron frente a ellos, con una tetera caliente, dos tazas y diversos dulces y cosas para comer. Renato solo enarcó una ceja antes de sentarse como si la situación no fuera una de las más raras que él hubiera vivido.

—Espero no haberte interrumpido en tu cacería —Renato negó levemente y miró con pasividad cómo Luna Lovegood le servía una taza de té y extendía un platillo de galletas con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. La rubia había cambiado en los últimos años que la había visto, su cabello ahora era más corto, tenía alguna que otra arruga de expresión en su rostro y claramente podía discernir que los años habían pasado. Las palabras de Harry, de un momento a otro, hicieron eco en su cabeza. «Los magos envejecemos más lento, Renato», ¿pero cuán lento era? ¿Harry tendría ya líneas de expresión? Mas la última vez que se habían visto siquiera un pelo de su cabeza parecía distinto.

—En lo absoluto —respondió tras pensar a mil por segundo —. No existen muchas maneras en las cuales mi _presa_ pueda salir de Leskino sin que me entere, si es que se da cuenta que tiene que huir —Renato estaba en medio de una misión, una que incluía capturar y llevar a rastras a un espía ante Tsunayoshi, no que fuera tan complicado, pero los guardianes de su tonto estudiante estaban en una misión y él era el único de confianza al cual Tsuna le podía pedir ayuda.

—Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que tienes dudas, así que te escucharé atenta —fue todo lo que dijo la rubia antes de comenzar a tararear mientras que bebía de su taza de té. ¿Él? ¿Dudas? ¿No había sido ella quien había aparecido en medio de la nada a incordiarlo? ¿Qué...?

«Si tienes dudas», le había dicho. Reborn sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Cualquier tipo de duda? —indagó no tan sútilmente el asesino.

—Cualquier tipo de duda, aunque no sé si podré contestarlas todas —la rubia inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su melena se movió también siguiendo su nueva posición, sus ojos se cerraron en concentración, su boca mullida y el ceño fruncido. Ante todo, Luna Lovegood era una mezcla de inocencia y excentricidad.

—Bueno… Quizás deba comenzar con...

ϟ

—Tú no puedes morir —fue lo primero que escuchó Harry desde el callejón de la calle.

—¿Eh? —giró su cabeza y ante sus ojos vio a un Renato con el ceño fruncido, haciendo un claro mohín con sus labios y bueno... Toda su aura le gritaba a Harry que alguien estaba mucho más que _enojado_.

—Tú no puedes morir —espetó el más pequeño mientras se acercaba al mago quien se encontraba parado en medio de Londres muggle mirando cómo el asesino más peligroso de todos los tiempos caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —el ceño del británico se frunció, se suponía que pocas personas conocían de su pequeño gran problema.

—Eso no importa —pese a no estar gritando, Harry sentía cada palabra como un gran y vociferador grito.

—¡Claro que importa! —exclamó Harry —, si hay alguien por allí quien...

—¡De eso ya me encargué! —exclamó esta vez irritado el asesino —, y no intentes cambiar el tema nuevamente, _bugiardo_ —masculló mientras los pocos pasos que los separaban desaparecían.

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, un ya irritado Renato frente a un claramente sorprendido y molesto Harry.

—Bien —espetó furioso el mago —, pero no aquí —y sin siquiera pedir permiso, tocó el hombro del más pequeño y los apareció sin siquiera pensar en el Estatuto Secreto en el departamento que Harry tenía en Londres muggle.

En un parpadeo, Renato estaba en plena sala de estar del británico y este, con odiosidad que él ya conocía, se retiraba la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y comenzaba a mascullar por lo bajo. Puede que no haya sido el ambiente más ideal, pero a Renato le gustaba cuando se daba cuenta que había cosas de Harry que él sí sabía independientemente de su situación, lo regresaba en un estado de normalidad que no sentía hace años, sobre todo considerando las palabras de Luna, una de las mejores amigas de Harry.

« _Harry es algo tonto... Él cree que porque te demoras en crecer te olvidarás de él, por eso insiste en que no se deben ver, en que ambos deben hacer vidas separadas porque en algún momento tal y como yo lo haré en su momento, tú morirás y lo dejarás atrás. Harry es increíblemente débil en ese aspecto, ¿no lo crees?_ ». No obstante, Reborn sentía la desesperanza e incertidumbre nacer dentro de él hasta que la molestia y la furia lo llevaron a destruir parte de Leskino. Nunca había terminado tan rápido una misión y todo por culpa del hombre que estaba rumiando y mascullando quién sabe qué cosa entre dientes.

—Hasta cuándo tendré que esperar hasta que confíes en mi —fue la primera daga que le llegó a Harry.

—No me puedes decir eso y pensar que no te contestaré —respondía el de ojos verdes sin miramientos — o acaso te crees demasiado perfecto con todas las pequeñas cosas que has hecho.

—No clamo ser perfecto, tú _bugiardo_.

—¡No me digas así! ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Me lo hubieras dicho? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estábamos muy entretenidos mintiéndonos entre nosotros o tras los meses de silencio que duró tu maldita pataleta? ¡¿Cuándo?!

—¡Hubiera inventado el maldito tiempo para habértelo dicho!

—¡Ja! No soy tan crédulo como antes, Renato. Te conozco, eres capaz de morir con la verdad en esa boca antes de siquiera decirme la verdad. ¡Lo hiciste antes y lo harías ahora!

—¡No trates de dar vueltas las mesas, Harry! No es sobre lo que yo _no_ he dicho, sino sobre lo que tú sigues queriendo ocultar.

—Todos tenemos secretos, todos tenemos al maldito derecho de querer tenerlos...

—Claro, solo que tú jodido secreto me afecta a mí. ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué nunca me iba a enterar? ¿Qué te dejaría ir? ¡¿Qué te dejaría irte con quizás qué idiota?!

—Oh, por favor —espetaba el británico furioso, su rostro estaba rojo después de tanto grito, mientras que los muebles y chiches dentro de su departamento comenzaron a temblar producto de su magia —, no me vengas con tus jodidos celos ahora —y este fue el turno de Harry en lanzar su daga —, no es como si tú mantuvieras en tus jodidos pantalones tu pene. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Todas las _putas_ que dicen ser tus novias. ¿Y qué? ¿Yo no puedo? ¿Debo ayudarme solo con mi mano? ¡Pues noticias para ti, Renato Sinclair: me importa una mierda lo que cruce por tu jodida cabeza! Haré lo que me da putas ganas con quien yo quiera y no me harás sentir miserable por querer compañía.

—Tú, pequeño... —las palabras de Renato guardaban tanto odio ante lo que Harry había dicho que cualquiera se hubiera acobardado, aquellos ojos cuales abismo miraban a Harry con tal tenacidad que le sorprendió al mago que al asesino no le haya dado una aneurisma, mas eso no menguó la resolución del hechicero, en lo absoluto. El ambiente se puso tenso entre las llamas que emanaban en iracundas olas desde Reborn y Harry cuya magia se filtraba ya en su departamento... Luego, todo lo que quedaba era caos.

Si ambos trataban de recordar, ninguno sabía quién había sido el primero en atacar, Harry juró que primero vio las llamas de Renato, Renato rebatiría que era Harry quien lo atacó con un rayo rojo, lo que sí ambos concordaban es que no había sido la decisión más cuerda que ambos habían tomado porque resultó en una batalla milenaria que tanto el ministerio de magia como la _Cosa Nostra_ tuvieron que ocultar de muggles o civiles.

—¡Harry Potter! —fue el grito que interrumpió el cataclismo que sacudía a Londres muggle en medio de la noche. Harry, quien todavía seguía peleando sin pausa con Renato miró de reojo para saber quién había gritado su nombre y le sorprendió no solo ver a Hermione en las afueras de un domo que había aparecido en algún momento, sino que había un montón de magos, brujas y bueno... asesinos, a su alrededor.

—¿Hermione? —y pronto todo paró, Renato y Harry se quedaron de pie mirando a su alrededor lo que… Bueno… Lo que ya no existía.

—Compañero, solo te tomó media hora darte cuenta que estábamos aquí. ¡Bien hecho! —sonreía Ron al lado de su esposa.

—¡No lo alientes, Ronald! ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, HARRY! Y NO CREAS QUE TE PODRÁS ESCABULLIR, TÚ —dijo la mejor amiga de Harry mientras que con su dedo apuntaba a un astuto, pero pillado, Renato quien trataba de caminar lo más lentamente posible a la multidud.

—Oh, Renato —susurró Harry diabólicamente —, si yo caigo, también caes tú.

Fue así como Harry Potter y Renato Sinclair (alias Reborn de los exarcobalenos) pasaron la madrugada en el ministerio de magia escuchando los chillidos y gritos incesantes de una furiosa Hermione Granger-Weasley.

—¡Nadie ha destruido un sector completo de Londres muggle solo por una pelea de pareja! ¡La prensa, Harry! ¡Y tú! ¡¿Qué demonios te poseyó para hacer esas cosas con las llamas en medio de los muggles?! ¡Y SE HACEN LLAMAR ADULTOS! ¡No saldrán de aquí hasta que solucionen este problema que tienen! Y como al parecer son incapaces de solucionarlo solos, tendrán a un mediador.

—¡Hermione!

—Mediador —dijo Renato como si fuera una humorada. ¿Quién querría estar encerrado por horas con dos personas peligrosas?

—No necesitamos un _mediador_ —Harry trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Hermione —. Además, dudo que tengas el tiempo para...

—¿Y quién dijo que seré yo? No señor, ustedes se quedarán con Luna el tiempo que sea necesario.

El gemido doble de ambos hombres trajo una satisfacción insospechada en la de cabellos castaños.

Sería una larga noche.

ϟ

Pasaron años, por lo menos cuatro más, para que Reborn y Harry se encontraran nuevamente en un inhóspito pueblo de Kazajistán, Koktas, ubicado en la provincia de Pavlodar.

—Renato.

—Harry.

Fue el saludo más normal que ambos habían hecho, poco y nada quedaba de la sensación de engañado, furia y traición que ambos sentían en su comienzo, pero eso no significaba nada si eran incapaces de realmente hacer las paces. Harry, quien, pese a toda su indecisión de decir la verdad, aún amaba al idiota que era Renato; Y Renato, pese a su cobardía inicial, aún amaba al riesgo de huida que era el mago.

—Los años se ven bien en ti —dijo Renato para aligerar el ambiente.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de ti, aunque me sorprende que apenas aparentes ¿Diez? —Harry enarcó una ceja mirando curioso la apariencia del mayor.

—A punto de llegar, pero sí. He estado hablando con Verde —Harry lo miró atentamente ante las palabras del de cabellos negros —. He estado experimentando con mis llamas, ya sabes. Con esta maldición me he dado cuenta que soy el que envejezco tardíamente porque mis llamas curan todo a medida que envejezco, eso hace que mi cuerpo no genere enfermedades y cree las células muertas de inmediato, así que de por sí, las llamas sol tienen una esperanza de vida más largas que sus contrapartes en temas de salud, lo que quería saber era si eso se puede extender… a propósito.

Los ojos de Harry nunca dejaron las obsidianas de Renato, pues el mago sabía lo que le estaba tratando de decir el mayor, pero no quería fomentar esperanzas sobre aire.

—¿Y? —Reborn sonrió en sus adentros ante la palabra dicha por su mago. Era mínimo, pero estaba allí, el ligero temblor en esa corta conjunción, la ansiedad por una respuesta positiva.

—La hay. Quizás no tanto como tú, pero... es mucho más de lo que tenemos ahora. ¿No es así?

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Harry esta vez sin temor a demostrar su anhelo —, ¿es más de lo que tenemos ahora? —inquirió nuevamente mientras sus vibrantes esmeraldas leían cada señal y movimiento que el cuerpo de Renato hacía y este último no podía evitar pensar cuál era la pregunta que Harry estaba tratando de dilucidar. «¿Te quedarás conmigo, siempre?».

—Sí, mucho más.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, Renato no se lo esperaba, las lágrimas que caían como cascadas de los ojos brillosos y tristes de Harry.

—Renato, no tienes que... —fue el susurro del menor, implorante y amoroso quien lo incitaba a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y Renato se sorprendió porque por un momento pensó que Harry saltaría de la dicha ante sus palabras, ante todo lo que él había hecho para poder estar juntos no ahora, pero dentro de unos años más por todos los años que le fuera posible ahorrar con sus llamas. Le sorprendía porque Harry era como Luna le había dicho muchos años atrás: sacrificado, melancólico y siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Renato no quería eso, quería que él fuera egoísta con él, quería que Harry tomara todo lo que pudiera darle y exigirle más, quería consumir al mago y ser consumido como respuesta; mas por otra parte no podía evitar pensar que esta era su culpa, que Harry dudara de él y sus intenciones porque él había sido un cobarde y uno por muchos años.

—Te olvidas de algo, _avvenente_ —interrumpía el más pequeño sin miramientos —, tú no tienes ni una palabra que decir ante lo que yo quiero hacer y esto lo haré con o sin tu permiso, así tenga que perseguirte por decenas.

La risa compungida de Harry hizo que Reborn se tranquilizara.

—Solo una oportunidad más, Renato —le susurro el mago con una sonrisa traviesa que no se empañaba en lo absoluto por las cristalinas lágrimas que seguían saliendo de vez en cuando de esas esmeraldas que Harry tenía como orbes —, porque después seré tan o más egoísta que tú.

—¿Es esa una amenaza, _avvenente_? —en el cuerpo de diez años de Reborn, la ceja enarcada y la expresión sería del mayor se le antojaban graciosas a Harry quien rio levemente ante la escena.

—Una promesa —fue lo que respondió el británico con una amplia sonrisa —, ahora si me disculpas —de la nada, Harry perdió sus bellas lágrimas, mas ahora sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con energía propia y aquella sonrisa traviesa que Renato tanto adoraba volvía a estar en los labios del menor —, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿No pueden esperar? Pensé que podríamos tomar un café y ponernos al tanto —inquirió Reborn. Después de todo, habían pasado algunos años desde que habían hablado sin tirarse objetos contundentes los unos a los otros así que el asesino pensó que sería una buena ocasión para ponerse al tanto de la vida del otro.

—Mhm... Lo siento, Renato, pero esto ha sido lo más romántico que alguien ha hecho por mí en decenas y no me gustaría ser acusado de pedofilia —el mago travieso tuvo el descaro de inclinarse y besa la fedora y sonreírle con aquella sonrisa derrite virtudes. Al escuchar la risa de Harry, el mayor pudo saber que sus mejillas no solo se sentían arder, sino que estaban rojas ante las palabras que había dicho el británico.

—Tú pequeño...

—¡Nos vemos pronto, Ren! —y sin más, el mago desapareció de su vista. La espera sería larga, pero por fin el asesino podía reconocer que todo valdría la pena al final. Absolutamente todo.

ϟ

Ambos estaban en Brasil cuando volvió a suceder, ambos trataban de no contar los años porque poco a poco comenzaron a perder significancia entre ellos, pero de todas formas igual fue una sorpresa cuando en São Paulo Renato divisó a Harry en plena calle comprando frutas mientras que él estaba siguiendo sutilmente a su objetivo. Renato lo dejó ir sin miramientos y se fue a parar tras Harry lo más sutil posible y se dio cuenta allí que...

—Estoy de tu porte —dijo satisfecho el italiano con una sonrisa devastadora. Por otra parte, Harry saltó un poco de la sorpresa para luego suspirar al ver quién lo había interrumpido en la compra de piñas.

—¡Renato! Avisa cuando estás allí parado como un loco —masculló algo enojado el británico para luego parpadear sorprendido porque era cierto, ahora ambos se podían mirar a los ojos sin miramientos.

— _Avvenente_ —saludó Reborn sonriendo.

—Renato. Un placer verte por estos lados. ¿Misión?

—Algo nimio. ¿Nos vamos a almorzar? —dijo el mayor mirando su reloj.

—Claro, déjame pagar por esto.

Fue una tarde amena, Renato lo llevó a almorzar en un costoso restaurante, ambos rieron ante las aventuras que habían vivido, ambos se ponían al tanto de lo que habían estado haciendo y las interesantes cosas que habían visto en la vida. El almuerzo dio paso a un paseo por un parque cercano, luego una cena a la luz de las velas, luego a mucho alcohol de por medio y luego…

—Siento como si hubiera abusado de ti —fue lo que dijo un avergonzado y desnudo Harry Potter.

—... —el silencio de Renato solo hizo que ambos fueran más conscientes de que a pesar que Renato era de la misma estatura de Harry, su cuerpo aún era el de un adolescente en crecimiento y había hecho el sexo incómodo porque Renato no llegó a sus expectativas como amante. Fue desastroso, corto, incómodo y frustrante.

—Está bien. Ducha en baños separados y luego nos sentaremos a hablar de esto con una taza de té y café —fue lo que dijo Harry. Media hora después con sus respectivas tazas de café y té completamente frías llegaron al triste acuerdo de _abstinencia_ hasta que Renato llegara por lo menos a la misma edad física de Harry.

—Tomará más años —enfatizó Renato con el ceño fruncido.

—Valdrá la pena cuando yo no me sienta como un pedófilo y tú como un púber con problemas de eyaculación.

Renato no dijo nada más pese a que sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color carmesí.

Años pasaron y ambos decidieron no verse por lo menos por cinco años más para poder soportar el anhelo y el deseo que nacía ante cada centímetro que Renato crecía. Puede que hayan llegado a un acuerdo, pero la espera los estaba volviendo locos a ambos, por lo cual, fue en una grata tarde de otoño en Sicilia, de todos los lugares, cuando ocho años después ambos pudieron encontrarse como siempre lo quisieron hacer: como dos personas que están absolutamente desquiciada por la otra.

Fueron las casi tres decenas más largas que hayan vivido; no obstante, Harry seguía luciendo en sus característicos veinte, con un sonrisa traviesa, cabello azabache, cuerpo esbelto y ojos increíblemente verdes y vibrantes.

Renato, por otra parte, estaba vestido más informal, sin su chaqueta, pero aún con su camisa de diseñador y su inseparable fedora. Sus patillas seguían desafiando la gravedad y lógica cuando giraban sobre sí mismas para darle esa atractiva diferencia que hacía salivar a Harry, los ojos obsidianas del mayor ahora podían manifestar cuán peligrosos y llenos de promesas era la persona que los poseía, el cuerpo esbelto y bien tonificado de Renato se entreveía por la camisa blanca, los primeros botones olvidados y las mangas recogidas hasta los codos.

— _Avvenente_ —y esa voz ronroneante que hacía la columna de Harry cimbrar y sus ojos dilatar —, es un _placer_ encontrarte aquí.

Y Harry… Harry Potter se rindió, después de años de evitar la realidad, años de espera y paciencia para este momento, él ahora, ahora sencillamente caminó en dirección a ese hombre importándole poco lo que estaba dejando de lado, caminó con propósito claro en mente y con hipogrifos en su estómago, con una sonrisa en su rostro y la promesa de un ahora.

—Renato...

Porque puede que sea por pocos años o por muchos, pero este era el hombre que Harry había escogido; y él era el hombre que Renato escogió. Lo demás, _todo_ lo demás podía esperar.

—Espero que no estés muy ocupado ahora...

—¿Para ti? _Nunca_.

 **(FIN)**

* * *

(≧∇≦)/ Hasta otra historia, mis queridos lectores (!), gracias por seguirme. Como siempre, los dejo invitados a leerme en mi Tumblr, votar en una encuesta en mi perfil de esta página, leer mis otras historias y comentar si es que pueden.

¡Saludos!

- _Derwyd_


End file.
